Santana's Story
by TheBrittanaLover
Summary: Everyone always just passes her off as angry and mean, intent on ruining everybody's life. And maybe they're right. But no-one ever takes the time to find out why, or what made her this way. Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Santana, come see this!" 5 year old Brittany yelled, running over and grabbing Santana's hand. Brittany pulled her over to the duck pond, where the ducks were gobbling the bread they'd thrown in earlier. Santana laughed, and twirled around with Brittany.  
***

"Santana?" Santana felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around. She was standing in the choir room and Brittany was standing in front of her looking worried.

"You're never this quiet, you've been zoned out the entire rehearsal, you didn't tell Rachel to shut up once, and now you're crying. What's up?"

Santana lifted her hand to her face- it came away wet. She was indeed crying. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Brittany asked, gently wiping away Santana's tears.

Santana hesitated. "About...us. About what we used to be like." Here she smiled. "And the duck pond."

Brittany's face lit up at the mention of the duck pond. "Don't be sad, San. We can go to the duck pond just now. C'mon." Brittany excitedly pulled Santana from the room. Santana didn't have the herat to tell Brittany that wasn't why she was upset.

Mr Schue looked up from the shhet music he was studying at the piano. Brittany was right- it was very unusual for Santana to go an entire rehearsal being quiet. And Santana never cried, at least not in public. 'Something's up,' he concluded, but decided to let Santana be. He didn't want to intrude. If she needed help he would help her, but Brittany was there.  
...

Santana watched as Brittany crouched at the side of the water trying to talk to the ducks, but the ducks wouldn't come near her.

"It's not working," Brittany huffed, walking back to Santana with her arms folded over her chest. "They don't like me anymore."

"Oh, honey." Santana hugged Brittany before she could cry. "They still love you, how couldn't they? I think maybe today they're just more occupied with eating the bread that you threw in. Why don't we leave them to eat their dinner and come back another day?"

"Okay," Brittany sniffed, and linked her pinky with Santana's. Santana smiled.

"Do you wanna sleep over at mine tonight?"

Brittany nodded, brightening up. She loved staying at Santana's. The girls ran home, arriving breathless at Santana's house. They met Santana's mum in the kitchen.

"Can Britt stay over tonight?" Santana asked.

Santana's mum shook her head and smiled. Those two were never apart. "Of course. You know Brittany's always welcome here. She's like my second daughter."

"Thanks!" Santana called as she and Brittany rushed up the stairs to Santana's room. The girls collapsed on the bed, giggling.

Brittany rolled onto her stomach, pulling out her phone to text her mum, letting her know she wouldn't be home that night. She turned to find Santana staring at her.

"What?" she asked, amused.

Santana looked away. "Nothing. What do you want to do?"

Brittany flopped onto her back. "Nothing. Lie here. But we have homework."

Santana sighed regretfully. She just wanted to lie with Brittany forever. Reluctantly she sat up, producing her homework from her bag. The two worked until Santana's mum called them for dinner.  
...

Later on that night in bed, Santana and Brittany lay tangled together, gazing into one another's eyes. Santana traced patterns on Brittany's arm, and Brittany sighed contentedly.

"San? Why don't you tell anyone we're dating?" Brittany asked. "We wouldn't need to hide then, and I would be able hold your hand."

Santana sighed this time. "I can't Britt. I'm not ready for everyone to know. Not yet."

Brittany accepted the answer, and snuggled into Santana happily. "Night San."

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek. "Night Britt."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Santana's alarm went off she moaned, rolled over, and pulled her pillow over her eyes.

"San, wake up. We've got to go to school," Brittany said, gently shaking Santana.

Santana moaned again in reply. She was not a morning person. Brittany kissed Santana's favourite spot on her neck. Santana removed the pillow and groaned. "Not now B. We'll be late for school."

Brittany smiled. "Exactly. So get up."

The girls got dressed and went down to breakfast. Santana's mum wished them a good day and left for work. Santana made her and Brittany pancakes before they hurried off to school.

XXX

"I'm flying!" Santana yelled. She was 7 and Brittany was pushing her on a swing. "You have a turn now B. I'll push you." Santana wasn't as big as Brittany, and push as high, but Brittany loved it anyway because it was Santana pushing her.

XXX

They were sitting in Spanish when Santana suddenly burst out crying and ran from the room. Brittany followed her. Mr Schue set his class a task and went over to where his Glee kids were sitting.

"Anyone know what's up with Santana?"

Everyone turned to look at Puck, figuring he'd done something. "Don't look at me, we've not been going out for about a month," he defended himself.

"Hello- she's a girl," Kurt pointed out. "Girls are too crazy to even begin to try and figure out."

Mr Schue nodded. Maybe Kurt ws right. Maybe it was just a girl thing.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, worried. They were standing at the bathroom sinks, Santana sobbing into Brittany's shoulder while Brittany hugged her best friend.

"I'm really scared Britt. I love you and I'm scared."

Brittany pullled back. "There's nothing to be scared of. I love you too."

Brittany kissed Santana. "Better?"

Santana nodded, but kissed Brittany again. They jumped apart when they heard the bell.

"I think it's Glee next, you coming?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, fixing her make-up. They linked pinkies and walked to Glee. Everyone stared at Santana when she entered.

"You okay Santana?" Mr Schue asked.

Santana nodded, taking her seat.

It seemed Santana was back to her normal self. She sat mocking and insulting Rachel the entire practice, and added her biting sarcastic remarks whenever she felt hte need to interject. Yet her fingers sat locked in Brittany's tightly, as though she was afraid to let go.

At the end of the day the kids all went to Lima Bean Cafe to have coffee and to pick songs for their assignment. After getting their orders they all went to sit at some tables in the back.

During their get together, Santana's eyes were for some reason drawn to all the couples. Rachel was snuggled into Finn, Kurt and Blaine were holding hands, Mike and Tina were locked in a lover's gaze, even Sugar was sitting happily on Artie's knees. She looked over at Brittany, and her eyes stung.

"Excuse me," she jumped up and half ran towards the bathrooms.

Everyone still at the table looked at each other confused.

"What happened?" Puck asked, just returning from the bathroom

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"I mean Santana. I just passed her as I was leaving the men's room. She's really upset, crying."

"We don't know. She just stood up suddenly and ran to the bathrooms," Mercedes told him.

Then Brittany stood up and left the table, no doubt to Santana.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany called, entering the girl's room.

Santana was sitting underneath the sinks sobbing. Brittany sat down beside her, putting her arm around Santana's neck. "What made you sad, San?"

Santana turned into Brittany's shoulder. "I just- I really love you, Britt. And I saw all the others doing the dating couple stuff, and I wish that was us."

"So why isn't it?" Brittany asked.

"I can't. It's too hard, too much. I can't."

Brittany hugged her. "It's oka, San. We can wait till you can. Then everyhting will be fine. Okay?"

Santana nodded. They stayed like that for a minute longer, then Brittany pulled Santana up. "C'mon. We need to fix your make-up."

After Santana was fixed, the girls left the bathroom and rejoined the group. Santana apoligised and told them all she wasn't feeling well, then sat leaning against Brittany until they were leaving.

Brittany stayed over again that night, and the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey lady, man hands, stutter, diva," Santana greeted Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes the next morning, passing them in the hallway.

The group watched her and Brittany pass. When she was gone Mercedes turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, do you remember when Santana was nice? Like, before high school, she wasn't mean?"

"Oh man, chicken again! Mum knows I hate it!" Mercedes complained, opening her lunchbox.

"Here, I'll swap," Santana offered her cheese and ham.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes checked.

Santana nodded. "Britt and I always swap anyway. Today she has ham and cheese, same as me."

"Thanks." Mercedes took the sandwich gratefully. "You know, I'm really gonna miss this after the summer, when we're all in high school."

"Who says it's not going to be the same?" Santana demanded. "Britt and I are going to be together forever. You and Rachel can stay too."

"Yeah, I remember," Rachel said sadly. "I guess high school really does change people, but I never knew it could change someone this bad."

"Yes I would die for you baby.  
But you won't do the same"

Puck finished singing Grenade to Quinn.

Mr Schue clapped Puck on the back. "Good choice, Puck. I think we all got the message there."

Puck sat down and Mr Schue paused so Santana could throw in the usual comment she would, but nothing. Santana's face was unreadable, not blanked out, or angry, or even hurt, as she usually was when Puck tried to seduce another girl.

Mr Schue dismissed them, handing out their next assignment, and Santana got up to ask him if it was okay if she stayed to use the piano for a while. Mr Schue said yes, and left the room. Santana sat at the piano, and Brittany sat beside her. She played the intro, and they began to sing.

"Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah And it's hard to dance With a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah"

Mr Schue was halfway down the corridor, but when he heard the voices coming from the choir room he walked back and stood behind the doorway to listen. The music stopped and Mr Schue peeked around the doorway. Santana and Brittany were gazing at each other, odd expressions on their faces. Slowly they leaned in unti their lips met. They kissed for several seconds before pulling apart. Santana smiled at Brittany.

"I love you, Britt," she whispered.

"I love you too, San," Brittany whispered back.

Mr Schue turned away, taken aback by what he'd just witnessed. He heard the girls'footsteps and quickly slid out and walked into the choir room. "Hi girls. You done already?"

"Yes, thanks Mr Schue." Santana smiled at him.

Mr Schue almost blurted out about what they'd just done, but stopped himself before he did. He had to pretend he'd saw nothing. It was their private business, not his.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Mr Schue in a daze for most of it, still trying to forget the choir room. He had his Glee kids for Spanish last period. Santana and Brittany were last into the room, entering with linked pinkies. They took their usual seats up the back. Mr Schue couldn't help but watch the two Cheerio's and wonder the meaning behind them. The lesson was uneventful. At last the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany slammed her locker door shut, jumping when Santana appeared behind it.

"Hey B," she held out her pinkie to Brittany.

Brittany linked her pinkie with Santana's, smiling. They walked to double English, sitting together in the back row. After collecting their homework and taking a register the teacher set them an essay to write. Brittany sat for half an hour trying to figure out how to spell the word ' figured, ' eventually giving up after scoring out her attempts at least 8 times, and prodding Santana.

"San, how many ' y's ' are in ' figured '?"

Santana sighed, taking the piece of paper from Brittany, and proceeded to write the first 3 paragraphs for her.

"So, you coming to Puck's party tonight?" Santana asked Brittany when the bell rang and they took a break from writing.

"Yeah, I suppose. Will you come over to mine before and help me pick an outfit?" Brittany replied.

"Course I can," Santana smiled.

During the next period Brittany sat whispering to Santana what she wanted wrote, and Santana wrote it for her, figuring she could do hers at home in about 10 minutes.

Surprisingly, they were first to Glee, beating even Rachel. Santana sat down in the front corner, pulling Brittany onto her lap and fiddling with Brittany's hair. Rachel came next, stopping when she saw the two Cheerio's already there. She crossed her arms and stomped to a seat in the back. Santana smirked. Wait until she told Quinn she'd found a way to annoy Berry without even talking.

Everyone filed in, Quinn one of the last. She sat down beside the other cheerleaders, ignoring the awkward way Brittany was perched on Santana. That was normal for them.

"You going to Puck's party?" she asked them, knowing they would be.

"Yeah. I'm going to Britt-Britt's before to help her choose what to wear. You coming?" Santana replied.

"Sure. What are you wearing?" Quinn checked.

Santana bit her lip. "I don't know. Something hot. I need to look smokin'."

Quinn chuckled, as Mr Schue entered the room.

"Okay guys-" he started, but was cut off by Rachel jumping up.

"Mr Schue, I think we should start preparing for Sectionals."

"I couldn't agree more," Mr Schue said. "In fact, I was just thinking about that, and that's what we'll be doing today. So, I was thinking, Brittany, Mike - choreography?"

Mr Schue looked at his dancers, doing a slight double take when he saw the cheerleaders position. Brittany jumped up off Santana, grabbing Mike from Tina and skipping to the piano, where they stayed for the rest of practice discussing moves. Santana sat trying to look bored, filing her nails, but inside she was brainstorming. She had to get a solo and impress Brittany.

The bell rang for lunch, and Santana had to literally drag Brittany away from the piano and her world of dancing.

"Come on B. I'm starving. Let's go get food," sha said, pulling her arm.

Brittany eventually went with Santana, talking animately and gesturing with her hands about the moves she was thinking of. Santana smiled, sitting down beside Quinn at the Cheerio's table. Even though she had no idea what Brittany was talking about, she loved to see her best friend so happy.

She produced her English essay from her bag, deciding to finish it now so she could concentrate on the party tonight. Brittany sat beside her drawing on one of hes jotters and occasionally peeking over Santana to read what she was writing. When the bell rang Brittany panicked, having forgotten what class she was in, until Santana dropped her off at History.

"You're in Math next," she reminded Brittany at the door. "And I'll meet you at our lockers at the end od school, okay?"

Santana waved as Brittany went in and took her seat, and headed to Biology.

Brittany sat in her lesson, her confusion growing until she finally got out her phone and sent a text to Santana, who she figured would of course know the answer, because she knew the answer to everything.

' _I just don't get it. Why did Hitler want to kill Jude? :/_ '

She waited for a reply.

' _Meet me in the bathroom_? ' She typed, and got a ' _Yes_ ' in return.

Brittany raised her hand, but forgot her teacher's name. "Er...Sir, can I please go to the bathroom?"

The teacher glanced at the clock. "Miss Pierce, there's only 10 minutes left."

"I know Sir, but please?" she begged.

The teacher sighed. "Fine. Go."

Brittany quickly gathered her things, refraining herself from running out of the room until she reached the corridor. She burst into the bathroom, grinning when she saw Santana already there.

"Hey babe," Santana greeted her, graccing her around the waist and pulling her closer.

Brittany ran her fingers up Santana's back, feeling her shudder in response.

"How's saying we forget about school for the rest of the day, and head on home?" Santana, breath hot against Brittany's ear.

Brittany nodded, and , holding hands, the two girls left McKinley.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long and I've left the story hanging, but I've been extreeeemely busy with my Highers, and a whole lot of other stuff, so please forgive me? I've lost the rest of my chapters so I'm having to re-write them, but as soon as I'm done I'll update them. Stay with me? Also, I'm thinking of just deleting this story coz I think it kinda sucks, so if anybody wants me to continue it please let me know. Again, I'm sorry XD**


End file.
